


Status: Revolutionary

by KieraKevlaar



Category: ACAB - Fandom, ACAB - Revolution Fandom, Spec Ops Guy
Genre: 2020 election - Freeform, 2020 hellscape, ACAB, Anxiety, BLM, Comfort, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Reveal, Fingering, Horny for justice, Kissing, Modern Setting, Panic Attack, Pet Names, Police Brutality, Protectiveness, Reader Insert, Reader has a panic attack, Riots, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Talking, Tank - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, anonymous, fuck 12, horny for revolution, leads up to a kiss, mask kink, protest, reader - Freeform, spec ops guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraKevlaar/pseuds/KieraKevlaar
Summary: When attending a protest against the US government and the criminal justice system it goes sideways. Out of nowhere an anonymous, armored man steps in to save you from brutal crowd-control methods. Could it be him?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was made to quench the drought of Spec Ops guy content I NEED on this site. Will I make more? Probably. Will it be hot? Most likely. 🧚🏻♀️💫🌸✨

You pulled up your face mask to cover your nose, it had fallen off in the move to the front of the immense group of people gathered. You and your group were near the front of the protest, close to the line where police set up their shields, waiting to push back. You could see their helmets and riot gear glittering in the street lights, like the exoskeleton of sinister insects. They seemed to rock back and fourth in an antsy and restless way.  
It made you uneasy as you looked away to the group friends gathered behind you. All of them wore black clothes and white caps with hoodie pulled over it. The white was so you could find each other, a great idea in hindsight. "Should we get closer?" One of them asked loudly over the noise. "Probably, I want to see what's happening up there." You responded as you continued to snake through the crowd.  
The front of the protest was where the most powerful of the chanting resonated from. An outpouring of passion from peoples hearts. There were an assortment of different individuals at the front, from average people with bandannas covering their faces to people who came in full riot gear that rivaled that of the police that faced us. The thing that linked all of us drove us to continually push the police back and let our protest through. You had made it to the epicenter.

That's when the first teargas canisters exploded and that was the beginning of the chaos. 

You turned back to find the group, everyone was running in every direction, away from the chaos, towards the teargas in attempt to dismantle it, and towards the cops in retaliation. 

Eyes wide and with your heart beating erratically you finally saw a friends familiar eyes in front of you as you stood frozen. 

At the moment of the second explosion she grabbed at your hand, "COME ON!" she yelled over the hurried footsteps and screaming that filled the air.  
You tried your best to follow her as she practically had to drag you through the onslaught of panic. Suddenly your boot caught the curb of the opposite end of the street, sending you into the concrete. Luckily, your elbow pads broke the fall but that didn't stop the crowd pushing over and past you as you were laid out. Finally, you were able to drag yourself up into a kneeling position. At that moment you heard a clink and a rattled behind you.  
A teargas canister sparked to life out of the corner of your eye, wide and frozen in panic. Suddenly a dark figure jumped between you and the sparking canister. 

"FUCK OFF PIGS!!" he yelled over the noise as he picked up the canister with his gloved hands and yeeted it back over the police line, at least a hundred meters.  
A faint bang sounded over the noise as more teargas pooled on their side of the street. 

“YES!" He celebrated gleefully for a moment but quickly looked down at you, "Are you okay? Are you burned?" 

You shook your head after a few seconds, still shocked by the situation and his presence. He was at least seven feet tall, you remembered seeing him as one of the protesters in riot gear near the front of the blockade. He looked like a Spec Ops guy of some sort, like a cross between that and Master Chief.  
“No, I'm okay."  
"You can walk?" His voice was deep.  
You nodded as you stood up.  
"We need to get out of here, there's a shortcut I know that'll get us to a side road that's out of the way of this shitstorm." He held his hand out to you, you grabbed it. The Spec Ops gentleman brought his arm over your shoulders, protecting you from the push of the crowd leading you both away from the scene and into a nearby alleyway.


	2. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spec Ops and you find safety away from the protest-gone-haywire and have a change to talk about the possibility of a revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this everyone! I find that writing helps me process situations better and with all the negativity happening this is essentially a support system, also it shows how sexy going against the system is! Cheers, loves xoxo

The sound of the protest did not become quieter the farther into the alleyway you ventured. Screams and the discharge fire of rubber bullets kept ricocheting throughout the narrow brick corridor and echoing against the crowded city block.

As you were running bursts of thoughts plastered the inside of your head. It was so much, the situation was too overwhelming.  
You had to stop and leaned against the wall to catch your breath, it started to become more erratic and fast.  
Spec Op turned around as soon as he stopped hearing your footsteps behind him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, "We can't wait here. Oh..." Looking at you he realized how out of breath you were, mind reeling, definitely scared of the incoming chaos. Coming up to your front, he knelt down to and placed his hands on your shaking shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey. Concentrate on your breaths, you can do this. You're safe now. That's it." His voice was a soft baritone. Through your panicked breaths you reached out and brought him into an embrace, for stability. He felt a little clunky with his riot gear on, but you could tell that the was not just a lanky guy made of only bones. He had a lot of muscles, and he felt solid and soft in a protective way. He kept saying reassuring words to you and, eventually, you felt your breathing go down to a normal pace. You literally just had a panic attack and an armored 7ft man just comforted you at a haywire protest by hugging you?? 

2020 is WILD, that's for damn sure. 

You looked up into his visor, his goggles showed your reflection. "What has gotten into me?? Shit, I'm so sorry..."

"Please, don't be sorry-"

"I know, I'm just... thank you? For everything..." You paused. "Why would you even stop to save someone you don't know?"

He stood up, "That's how we win." When he drew up to his full height you were faced with the Anonymous mask logo that was sewn onto his chest gear. It smiled gleefully at you in the darkness. "We need to help people who fight with us, wether we know them or not. That's what solidarity is."  
He looked towards the entrance of the alleyway. Red and blue lights began to flash and become more vivid with every passing second.  
"Shit, curfew-"  
"Let's bounce. What was the name of the safe street?" You knew this city like the back of your hand, so navigating wasn't an issue.  
"Magnolia Avenue." He answered.  
"Magnolia, got it. Let's go." You grabbed him and began to run. By the time the cop car passed by the two of you had vanished.

•••

After some running, quickly crossing some side roads, and dodging the cops enforcing curfew did you make it to a desolate street. All of the shops and their windows were boarded up with plywood. Banners and signs supporting the movement were scattered around the block.  
"It's completely empty." You say as you kick a rock down the road, hitting the curb opposite.  
He nodded. "They closed it down a few days ago, it's been empty ever since." 

"Interesting." You made your way over to the entrance of another alleyway on the opposite side of the street. Spec Op followed you, looking around at boarded up shops.  
You leaned against the wall, partially out of sight from the open road, “So what's your name?"

He took a spot across from you and shook his head.  
"I'd prefer not to share my identity with anyone outside my group, for safety."

You nodded, "Of course. What can I call you then?" 

He thought for a moment, "Tank. Tank is good." 

You smiled a little, "That's definitely fitting.” You looked into his mask, seeing if you could just get a glimpse of his appearance, to no avail.  
"Well thank you, Tank, for helping me out back there."

He nodded, "It's my duty. Not to mention that you have a fiery spirit," he paused for a moment, "I like that in a lady."

Your breath hitched when he said that. "Wait, you saw me?" 

"Of course, you were near the front. I had to keep an eye on the situation. You have to be able to yell at cops and scout the area at the same time." 

"That's valid." 

"But you didn't shy away from going to the front to confront the cops, so you do have that great fighting spirit." He paused. "It's good to see that kind of energy out there for a cause as important as this."

You leaned back on your hands.  
"I hope this becomes a full-on revolution."  
He tilted his helmeted head down at you, "Really? Glad to know I'm not the only one.”

"We need to keep the momentum going and tear down this awful system. I mean, they only know violence! We need to be better. We need to unite against this evil that is our justice system... it has... it has destroyed so many lives...."

You could hear his heat-proof gloves curl into fists. "Agreed. Wholeheartedly." 

"I would love to burn it down and build something that actually helps people. Watch all those racists tremble before actual justice."

"Hmmm. Fuck..." He said that last part under his breath, but you heard it. His voice seemed to be even deeper than before. A different energy began to settle over you, one of passion, definitely a bit different than the passion that radiated from the crowds before.

"Anyways," you began, "this is for you." You closed the distance between the two of you as you leaned in and kissed him on the side of his mask.  
You had pulled away smiling, knowing how silly that was, but silly helps sometimes. A muffled chuckle came from under his helmet. "Do you want a real one?"  
You nodded and moved closer to him as he undid the straps of his helmet and took it off. With no streetlights, you couldn't make out his face all too well but you could see his sharp features and jawline in the summer night. He ran his hand through his thick dark hair in an attempt to ruffle away the helmet-hair. His eyes seemed dark and warm in the summer night, like they radiated feeling and good. He had a smile that almost lit up the violence-torn night, and he must’ve seen you staring because it grew only bigger as he tilted your head up and slowly brought you into a warm kiss.


	3. Fueling the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tank and you have a fiery encounter, ending in a tempting opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaningful smut is wonderful and if it’s not your thing don’t read this chapter LMAO. (This is my first time publishing smut I’ve written so be gentle with my feelings, they are like a baby bird)

The taste of spearmint filled your mouth as you deepened the kiss.  
His hand cradled your head as he pressed your body against the alleyway wall behind you. Slowly tracing you lips with his as you pulled away, breaths intermingling in the summer air. It was coy as he watched the heat rise on your cheeks as you brought your hand up to tentatively cup the side of his neck.

You saw the glint of his smile as he looked down at you. You returned his stare back onto him and he saw your eyes take on a new dimension. His scent was clean, one of soap and sweat. On noticing the sensation of his bare skin beneath your fingertips, it aroused something in you.

Burned plastic, soap, sweat.

Suddenly you jerked back into reality, realizing where you were, what was happening. An air of unease settled around you.  
"What if the cops see us?" You asked breathlessly.  
"Then I'll take them down, sweetness. Fuck em, they don't even know we're here."  
You nodded at his reassurance. 

You saw his brow furrow, "Sweet, are you sure you're okay with this?"  
You took a breath and gazed up at him through your eyelashes, "Definitely."

The buzz of traffic droned on nearby, but you were sure that you could hear only the pulse in his chest and his breaths against your cheek. For a moment, you were there, simply running your fingers over the different fabrics of his gear that protected his broad shoulders.

You watched as he brought his hand up to your face slowly, tracing your cheek. He said nothing as he began to explore your body, pulling you flush against his chest as his gloved fingertips began to trace circles on your shoulders. He stopped just above your collarbones at the hollow of your throat, and with a gentle squeeze, he elicited a soft whimper from you.

Smiling as he took off his glove, he ran his bare hand down to your throat. As you were pressed against him you could feel the deep vibrations of his voice against your body. "When you were talking about revolution, that was the sexiest thing I've heard in awhile, sweetness..." he purred.

He brought his arm behind your legs and brought you up to his waist, you wrapped your legs around him as you brought him deeper into another kiss. A soft moan echoed through your lips and into his.

Smoothly, his free hand glided over your hipbones, down your thighs. You shivered at his hand being so close to you, feeling the heat of him through your leggings. But he did one better and slipped his hand underneath them. 

He slipped one finger over your folds, and you couldn't contain the high whimper that escaped. You flushed at the feel of him, the light pressure of his hand and his fingers sliding against you. Pressing your body weight against him at the gifted sensation of him brushing past your clit. Your hips moved toward his hand, desperate to get some friction, something more than just his teasing touches.

"Mhmm, eager I see." He hummed with approval as he slipped a finger deep into you, slowly pumping and flexing before, without pause, adding a second.  
Rocking against him, pushing your hips further against him, he began to move beneath you, following your direction.  
You gasped against his shoulder as he bottomed out, up to his last knuckles and easily filled you. As you moved her hand to move him back again, he curled the tips of his fingers into you.

The moan that escaped you was unfiltered, and you weren't ashamed of it. He was damn good. Without restraint, you bucked into him, begging more of him, your words failing you as he simply kept up his easy tempo.

"Talk to me, hun," he said, his voice dark. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need."

"Faster." You muttered, lacing your fingers behind his neck, "Please, I need you to-"

Cutting you off, he added a third finger. He also decided that it was a great time to press  
his thumb against your clit, drawing delicate circles. His fingers worked you with increasing intensity. Your body grew more strained by the moment. Finally snapping as you stilled against him, choking out the groan of his name. Your hips shuddered against him before you could breathe again, gasping for breath and holding onto him tightly, clinging to him to keep yourself grounded. You cupped the side of his face and pulled him into a searing kiss as your climax sloped downward.

Your legs touched the grounds and leaned back against the bricks behind you. You, enraptured with what had just happened stood there there for a moment.

Tank; however, pulled his helmet back on, his smile disappearing behind the black mask and broke the silence.  
"Here's how you can find me again," he paused reaching into his vest and pulling out a card for you, "Try not to take your time reaching out, you're fun to be with."  
Your intuition just knew that he said that with a wink. Taking the card in hand you saw that a phone number was scrawled out onto the paper.  
As you looked up at him, he brought you into another kiss. A quick, reassuring kiss. Afterwards he gently pulled your mask up over your nose for you. With that, he pulled his gloves on, pausing to give your nose a boop. You smiled underneath your mask.

Suddenly your phone chimed in your pocket, bringing you back down to Earth. It was your groupchat, your friends wondering if you were okay. You quickly sent a "yes!" message back and stowed it. Heading out of the alleyway and down the deserted street, you looked around. Tank had seemingly vanished. You looked down at your palm, the folded card reminding you that you'd see him again. Shrugging the card back into your pocket, you swiftly headed out of abandoned street and towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’m so happy that people actually like this! In truth this started out as a bit of a meme but I’m having so much fun writing it! Again if you have any suggestions for the story or ideas you are welcome to comment or message me <3 Thanks for your support and time, friends!  
> (PS. I feel like Tank would be hella gentle and sweet?? Riot on the other hand...)


End file.
